Remote tracking allows an administrator to set parameters for the location of subjects, automatically responding in a predetermined fashion whenever certain parameters are met. For example, geofencing allows an administrator to define an area that a user is not allowed to leave. A parent may say that their child should only be at home, school, or somewhere in between. An employer may say that their truck drivers should only be on their delivery routes. If the geofencing policy is violated, then the administrator is alerted. As an additional example, an administrator may be alerted if a user's behavior puts it within a forbidden area (such as an employee going to an unauthorized part of a facility or a child entering an adults-only area).
However, these techniques require the administrator to define specific locations that trigger alerts—for instance, if a parent does not know that a specific location corresponds to an adults-only area such as a bar, the parent will not create a tracking parameter that generates an alert based on this area.
In view of the foregoing, it may be understood that there may be significant problems and shortcomings associated with current remote tracking technologies.